El elegido
by silver-badger
Summary: Harry fue educado desde pequeño para odiar a los muggles y para covertirse en el sucesor de Lord Voldemort


Nostalgia, nostalgia… busque mi antiguo nombre de usuario y encontré dos viejas historias que nunca acabe. Esta especialmente me gusta bastante así que decidí transferirla a mi nueva cuenta, aun cuando supongo que no la continuare. La escribí haya por el 2003 creo(que rápido se pasan los años!), recuerdo que escribí mas capítulos, pero nunca un segundo capitulo, por eso nunca pude acabarla --U

--suspiro--

Bueno, de aquí para abajo es el documento original.

ooooo

Este fanfic se me ocurrió cuando todavía no acababa de leer el prisionero de Azkaban y yo pensaba que Sirius era el traidor. De hecho fue una noche en estaba leyendo el capitulo del 3er libro en que Harry, Ron y Hermione van a las Tres Escobas y que se ocultan tras un árbol de navidad, cuando oyen la conversación de los adultos. Hagrid cuenta que Sirius le había dicho que el se encargaría del niño, al terminar de leer ese capitulo me quede dormida y soñé partes de esta historia.

CAPITULO 1

El elegido

Una casa de dos pisos, muy antigua, hecha de madera caoba. Era de esas casas que crujían mientras subías las escaleras, de esas que los muggles inventan historias sobre monstruos y fantasmas. Esta casa se encontraba en medio de un campo de pastos altos, verdes y frescos. En algunas partes uno o dos árboles o rocas grandes salían sobre el paisaje. Había algunos conejos viviendo por hay en sus madrigueras, estos eran cazados por águilas que vivían en las montañas que rodeaban aquella pradera. También había un pequeño lago cerca de aquella casa, lleno de ranas y sapos. Era en aquel lugar que Harry Potter recordaba haber pasado su infancia con su tío Sirius.

En realidad Sirius Black no era su tío, era su padrino pero así lo llamaba Harry. Su tío le había contado que sus padres fueron asesinados por muggles (una raza de humanos inferior a los magos, normalmente destruyen lo que no entienden o lo que temen), el tío Sirius era el mejor amigo de sus padres, que fueron grandes magos.

Muggles. Harry odiaba a los muggles, eran salvajes, no merecían poblar el mundo de ese modo. Un mundo de magos, ese era el sueño de Harry y del tío Sirius, Sirius lo había educado toda su vida para el gran día, como lo llamaba el tío, el día en que los muggles se vuelvan la minoría, se vuelvan los rechazados, los despreciados, ese seria un día histórico. El decía que Harry algún día seria el rey, el libertador, el elegido.

Harry había visto muchos magos y brujas en su vida a pesar de su aislado lugar de residencia, había gente que visitaba la casa de vez en cuando, un tal Lucius Malfoy que traía paquetes llenos de galeones cada visita, Un tal señor Robert Nott, venia seguido a conversar con Tío Sirius, Harry nunca oyó ninguna de sus conversaciones, Tío Sirius le pedía que saliera a jugar cuando el llegaba. Recuerda otros nombres y personas, pero son muchos para nombrarlos: Crabb, Goyle, unos hombres grandes y fornidos que traían libros y números del diario El Profeta, Los Lestrange, un matrimonio que venían a visitarlos en raras ocasiones, Macnair, un verdugo de animales y criaturas peligrosas que habitan el mundo mágico, el enseño a Harry como usar algunos tipos de armas, Karkarov, que mandaba cartas vía lechuza, pero a veces las traía personalmente para poder hablar con tío Sirius de paso, el decía que eran noticias, malas y buenas. Fue precisamente él quien armo una discusión con Sirius un día.

Harry estaba sentado en su cuarto, que queda en el segundo piso, con la puerta abierta. Leía Quidditch a través de los tiempos cuando escucho que su tío Sirius hablaba más alto de lo normal, como cuando uno discute y trata de que sus palabras se oigan sobre las del otro. No distinguió muy bien lo que decía, así que bajo algunos peldaños de la escalera, de manera que no lo pudieran ver.

- ¡. pronto cumplirá los 11 años¡Sirius, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo!- era la voz de Karkarov

- ¡No recuerdo haberte prometido nada acerca de eso¡Estudiara en Hogwarts!

- ¡En Durmstrang tendrá todo lo que necesita saber para nuestros planes!- Ah esto Sirius golpeó la mesa con los puños cerrados, levantándose abruptamente.

- ¡Harry, no es solo la pistola para que cometas tu asesinato¡Ira a Hogwarts, donde estudie yo, donde estudiaron sus padres, y donde estudio él..!

Hubo un silencio muy tenso, Harry pensó que el tío Sirius le daría un puñetazo a Karkarov en cualquier momento

-.Esta bien - dijo Karkarov tratando de relajarse - pero luego no vengas conmigo diciendo que lo sientes, porque ya veras, te arrepentirás- tras decir esto salio apresuradamente de la casa azotando la puerta causando que los vidrios del primer piso vibraran.

- Arrepentirme. ya vera quien es el que se va a arrepentir- murmuró el tío Sirius en tono malhumorado.

Harry se quedo ahí un momento tratando de hallarle sentido a esa conversación, de repente se dio cuento que Sirius se dirigía a la escalera y se apresuro a su cuarto, no quería que supiera que los había estado espiando. Se acomodo en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y con Quidditch a través de los tiempos en sus manos, se dio cuenta que lo estaba leyendo alrevez cuando escucho crujir el ultimo escalón.

- ¿Harry? - llamo la voz de su tío en el marco de la puerta. El tío Sirius era un hombre delgado de estatura promedió con el pelo negro azabache, con ojos de color claro, en sus ojos había un brillo de calidez, era precisamente su tío quien le había enseñado que para conocer a una persona viera a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Sí? - contestó Harry tratando de parecer lo menos culpable posible- el tío se sentó en otra silla que estaba cerca del escritorio.

- Ah. - los ojos del tío se fijaron en el libro que Harry estaba leyendo - ese es el libro que te regale tu cumpleaños pasado ¿No es cierto? - Harry asintió -.eh, hablando de eso, en unas semanas cumplirás 11 años. Nunca hablamos mucho de esto antes, Harry, cuando los magos jóvenes cumplen 11 años tienen que asistir a una escuela de magia para que aprendan a usar correctamente sus poderes.

- Si¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - Harry ya lo sabia perfectamente, aunque admitía que no tenia muy presente la edad, no se había dado cuenta que pronto tendría que asistir a la escuela.

- Harry, tendrás que ser discreto, no queremos que se enteren de nuestros planes, hay personas que no comparten nuestros sueños ni nuestras ideas, y si no tienes cuidado podrían arruinarlo todo. Tu serás importante Harry, tu serás famoso, no habrá nadie en este mundo que no conozca tu nombre. Ya no vivirás oculto aquí conmigo, por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto.

La mente de Harry trato de procesarlo ¿Cómo que no iba a vivir con el?

- Vas a pasar haya casi todo el año - continuó Sirius - No voy a estar allá para ti. Te voy a mandar a Hogwarts la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo, ahí conocerás a magos y brujas de tu edad, harás muchos amigos, y mas importante te prepararas para el gran día.


End file.
